Will You be Mine?
by kayori88
Summary: SoubixRitsuka AU.Soubi es un artista y estudiante universitario dedicado a su arte. Después de aguantar las suplicas de su amigo Semei,accede a pintar un cuadro del hermano de este como regalo de cumpleaños,sin saber que seria el principio de su obsesión.


Hola! Se siente extraño escribir en español, después de años sin hacerlo XD. Este es un fic que escribí como regalo a una amiga mia (la dedicatoria esta al final, así que no tienen que leer las notas de la autora n_n) que cumplió años hace poco.

Use unas cuantas palabras en japones, nada complicado, solo:

Yoroshiku: Encantado/ un placer (de conocerte)  
Kami: Dios  
Sempai:Persona de mayor experiencia, ya sea academica o de trabajo  
Kaa-san: Madre  
Hai: Si

"..." Pensamientos  
*** o mas: Cambio de escena

Creo que no tengo nada mas que aclarar, disfruten el fic, es el primer fic de Loveless que logro terminar así que acepto criticas u opiniones sin problema ^_^.

* * *

Un joven de unos 20 años de pelo rubio hasta un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda y ojos de un azul tan profundo como el mar, se encontraba en su estudio pintando el paisaje que le proporcionaba el balcón que se encontraba a pocos metros de el…

De repente, escucha que tocan a la puerta.

"Solo hay una persona que se atreve a interrumpirme cuando estoy en mi estudio…"

No tuvo que levantarse a abrir la puerta, ya que esta fue abierta dejando ver a un joven de unos 18 años de pelo azulado y ojos del mismo color observándolo de con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

"*suspiro* típico de el aparecerse de esta forma…y lo mismo de hace varios días dará comienzo"-piensa el rubio con resignación.

-Soubi, vengo a pedirte un favor-

-Semei, ya te dije que mi tiempo es limitado-

-Por favor Soubi, su cumpleaños es en una semana y quiero que sea algo especial, inclusive logre convencerlo para que viniera-

-*Suspiro* Esta bien, haré el retrato de tu hermano-

-Gracias!, ahora ven, el debe estar en el jardín no le gustan los lugares cerrados-

Soubi sigue a su amigo de la infancia hacia el jardín que se encontraba detrás de su casa, y lo que vio frente a el lo cautivo por completo...

"kami, si esto es un sueño no me despiertes...

Frente a el, apoyado de un árbol se encontraba un joven de no mas de 13 años, su mirada perdida en la distancia, mientras un par de azules mariposas volaban a su alrededor como si fueran sus mas fieles compañeras...

"...no permitas que la perfección que ven mis ojos se desvanezca...

-Ritsuka, te presento a mi mejor amigo Soubi-

El aludido ladea un poco la cabeza dejando ver como los rayos del sol se reflejaban en sus ojos color amatista, dándole un aire puro y místico a la vez...

-Yoroshiku-dice Ritsuka en un tono indiferente, pero Soubi solo se concentro en el movimiento de sus labios...

"....inocencia y tentación, pureza y lujuria...lo admito, he caído sin remordimiento en algo que creí que era imposible...

Soubi se acerco al joven, el cual lo observo con curiosidad, provocando que una especie de flama se avivara en todo el cuerpo de Soubi...

"...perdición, adoración o simplemente obsesión?...no lo se pero...

-Encantado de conocerte Ritsuka-kun-

"...me encanta..."

*****

Después de ese día, Soubi descubrió que el cumpleaños de Ritsuka era realmente en un mes…Pero eso ya no le importaba al rubio artista, al contrario, ahora tenia mas tiempo para conocer a quien ahora se había convertido en su inspiración o talvez…obsesión?; de cualquier forma no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que le habían otorgado regañando a su amigo por su engaño, inclusive pensaba regalarle algo en agradecimiento, pero era mejor mantener sus emociones en secreto, de esa forma nadie intentaría alejarlo de…

-Oi Soubi, cuanto tiempo mas tengo que quedarme en esta posición?-Pregunta Ritsuka, el cual se encontraba acostado en una cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus bazos los cuales estaban alrededor de una almohada.

"Si es por mi, puedes quedarte ahí, en **mi** cama por siempre…lo único que cambiaria seria la soledad en esa cama "-Piensa el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Unos minutos mas y terminaremos por hoy Ritsuka-kun-

-Aun no entiendo porque debes bocetearme en diferentes posiciones y diferentes horas del día-Comenta el peli-azul con un poco de fastidio.

Soubi observa detenidamente al joven peli-azul, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de este, el cual hundió su cabeza en la almohada para ocultarlo.

"Por que siento como si mi corazón fuera a salir de mi pecho cada vez que me mira de esa manera?"-Piensa Ritsuka confundido.

-Ritsuka-kun, debo hacer varios bocetos para decidir la pose ideal o al menos la que más me inspire para poder comenzar a pintar, además de que estoy seguro que Semei piensa lo mismo que yo-

"El pequeño detalle de que yo convencí a Semei de que pensara así, y que esto es una excusa para pasar mas tiempo a tu lado, sin contar la cantidad innumerable de bocetos que tendré en mi carpeta personal, no es necesario que lo mencione"

-Semei ya me había comentado sobre tu perfeccionismo-murmura Ritsuka para si mismo.

-Si es así, podría decirse que me conoces más de lo que te conozco a ti Ritsuka-kun-Dice Soubi con una gentil sonrisa al ver un nuevo sonrojo en el rostro del joven.

-Ritsuka…-

-Perdón?-

-Puedes llamarme Ritsuka, el –Kun me hace sentir como si estuviera en la escuela-Dice el Joven, dirigiendo una intensa mirada al rubio.

"Dios, si sigue mirándome de esa manera no se cuanto mas podré aguantar la tentación frente a mi"

Soubi intenta volver a concentrarse en el boceto, lográndolo momentos después ante la idea de agregar dicho boceto a su creciente colección de dibujos del joven frente a el.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Soubi hace un ademán con su mano indicándole a Ritsuka que ya puede moverse; este rápidamente se levanta de la cama y comienza a estirarse un poco, sin percatarse de la hambrienta mirada que el rubio le dirigía…

"Si tan solo pudiera…"

-Y que tal quedo este?-Pregunta Ritsuka caminando hacia Soubi para ver el dibujo.

Soubi le dirige una sonrisa misteriosa al joven, Ritsuka se acerca con curiosidad para luego dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación al ver que Soubi había cubrido el boceto.

-Uno de estos días tendrás que mostrarme esos bocetos-Dice Ritsuka cruzando sus brazos unos momento, antes de sonrojarse ante el acto que acababa de hacer, que el mismo categorizaba infantil, y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su mochila y sacar una pequeña libreta de dibujo.

"Eres simplemente adorable…

Soubi ve como Ritsuka se agacha para sacar sus lápices de dibujo.

"…pecaminosamente adorable"

-Te gusta dibujar?-Pregunta Soubi con curiosidad.

Ritsuka lo ignora y se mantiene haciendo trazos concentrado…

Soubi deja escapar una pequeña risa ahogada, antes de dirigirse al rincón donde se encontraba en joven y sentarse al lado de este.

-Tienes Talento-Escucha Ritsuka que le susurran al oído, provocando que este de un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y que dejara caer su libreta.

Soubi solo sonríe, toma la libreta del joven y comienza a hojearla tranquilamente.

-Son solo garabatos-Murmura Ritsuka tratando de ocultar su mirada con los flequillos de su frente.

Soubi le devuelve la libreta a Ritsuka, el cual s ele queda mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectación, antes de encogerse de hombro e intentar ignorar al rubio, volviendo a dibujar.

"Como si el fuera a decirme algo, son garabatos, nada que merezca ser elogiado"-Piensa Ritsuka negando mentalmente que se sentía decepcionado al no recibir una opinión por parte del rubio.

De repente, Ritsuka siente la mano de Soubi sobre la suya…

-Este trazo queda mejor si lo haces así-Le dice el rubio al oído.

Ritsuka veía hipnotizado la mano de Soubi sobre la suya…el contraste entre su pequeña mano y la más grande del rubio, la calidez del cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado, y el extraño escalofrío que le causaba la respiración de este en su oreja cuando hablaba…

"Que me pasa? Estoy seguro de que el latido de mi corazón puede escucharse a distancia…por que me siento así?"

-Que te parece?-Le pregunta Soubi, sacando a Ritsuka de sus pensamientos.

Ritsuka observa el ahora completo dibujo en su libreta, maravillado con el resultado.

-Esta…

Ritsuka mueve la cabeza para ver a Soubi directamente a los ojos, provocando que este se quedara sin aliento ante la sonrisa de agradecimiento que el joven le dirigía.

-…perfecto, muchas gracias Soubi-

"No…gracias a ti. Debe ser un crimen ser inocencia y seducción al mismo tiempo y tenerme completamente cautivado"

-No hay de que, si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu técnica de dibujo hasta que termine tu cuadro, que opinas?-

-Hasta que termines mi cuadro eh?...-murmura Ritsuka para si mismo.

-Dijiste algo?-

-Eh, dije que me gustaría que me ayudaras si no escucha molestia claro esta-Dice Ritsuka intentando disimular su timidez, mientras muerde su labio inconscientemente, y provocando que la mirada de Soubi se concentrara en dicho labio.

"Es que no hay nada que hagas que me permita no tener un cargo de conciencia?…En estos momentos solo deseo ser quien este mordisqueando esos hipnotizantes labios y talvez…

-Soubi?-

-No es ninguna molestia-

-Bien, pues la próxima vez que venga…

-Pasado mañana-

-Pasado mañana entonces, traeré mis otros dibujos para que me des tu opinión de acuerdo?-

-Semei no te ayuda con tu dibujos?-

Ritsuka se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

-Semei solo dice que soy su pequeño artista…Al igual que mi madre cuando ella vivía-dice el joven con amargura.

Soubi vio como Ritsuka comenzaba a hundirse en la depresión y sin pensarlo acaricio la mejilla de este, sonriendo al ver el sonrojo que había provocando en el peli-azul.

"….tenga esperanza de algo mas."

Ritsuka se aclaro ligeramente la garganta y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Nos vemos pasado mañana Soubi-Dice Ritsuka con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Ritsuka siente que lo toman del brazo. Curioso ve a Soubi el cual lo veía con un extraño destello en sus ojos.

-Soubi?-

Este no contesta, solo baja la cabeza y coloca sus labios sobre la frente del joven dándole un gentil beso, haciendo que Ritsuka sintiera una calidez en su pecho junto con el lapido latir de su corazón.

-Hasta entonces…Ritsuka.-Dice el rubio con una sonrisa, viendo al peli-azul salir rápidamente del lugar con un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro por completo.

"Parece que yo también le afecto de alguna forma...me pregunto si debería sentirme feliz o preocupado por eso?"

Soubi dirige su vista al boceto cubierto y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro…

"Solo el tiempo decidirá el resultado de mi fascinación…terminara como una obsesión? Simple admiración? O algo completamente diferente?"

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, Soubi busca un bastidor en blanco y comienza a mezclar los colores que usara para su cuadro y sumergirse en su arte.

*

A unas cuadras del estudio de Soubi, Ritsuka deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa, mientras en su mente se repetía la voz del rubio pronunciar su nombre sin ningún honorífico, una y otra vez.

*****

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, en los cuales Soubi ayudaba a Ritsuka con sus dibujos después de acabar con uno o dos bocetos que lograba dibujar ese día.

En otras ocasiones, solo conversaban e intercambiaban anécdotas y su amistad florecía un poco más.

Soubi sentía como cada pensamiento o acción terminaba de una u otra forma en Ritsuka.

Dibujar…Ritsuka, ver las mariposas del jardín para pintar un paisaje…Ritsuka el día que se conocieron, una pequeña roca de amatista que había comprado…una excusa para pensar en los ojos del joven.

"Estoy completamente obsesionado….Que hago? Debo alejarme?...solo pensarlo hace que mi cuerpo se doble de dolor y la esperanza de que tal vez pueda haber algo entre nosotros a pesar de la diferencia de edad, provoca diferentes reacciones en mi ser…Felicidad, esperanza y a la vez preocupación paranoia…*suspiro*…debo calmarme, me dije a mi mismo que aceptaría lo que el destino me prepare…ya sea estar con el o…nunca volver a ver su sonrisa…"

Soubi coloca una mano sobre su corazón ante ente último pensamiento, antes de dirigir su vista al cuadro que se encontraba casi completado.

"Una semana…solo me queda una semana con su presencia constante su mirada, su sonrisa, su calidez…"

Soubi toma la pequeña roca amatista entre sus dedos y deposita un gentil beso sobre esta.

"Ritsuka…"

***

El lunes, a una semana de que se completara el cuadro, Ritsuka se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras esperaba que la hora del almuerzo terminara.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Soubi, la mas seguro que este en clase igual que yo o sino dibujando o pintando algo como el artista que es"

Este pensamiento trajo una sonrisa soñadora al rostro del joven.

-Ritsuka-kun?-

Ritsuka dirige su mira a la persona que ha llamado su atención. Frente a el se encontraba una joven que lo observaba con nerviosismo y a la vez un destello de determinación se mostraba en su mirada.

-Si?-

-Ritsuka-kun podría hablar contigo después de clases? Solo será un momento.-

-Es algo importante?-

-Muy importante-

-*Suspiro* Esta bien, me quedare en el aula por 10 minutos después de clases, ni mas ni menos-

-Muchas gracias Ritsuka-kun-

Con eso dicho, la joven se retira, dejando a Ritsuka observándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y resignación.

"Espero que de verdad sea breve"

***

Soubi observaba a Ritsuka con disfrazada preocupación…

Solo faltaban 5 días para terminar el cuadro y en ese transcurso de tiempo Ritsuka ha actuado distante hacia el y en ocasiones, mientras el pinta podía sentir la intensa mirada del peli-azul recorrer su cuerpo, pero cuando intentaba interceptarla Ritsuka lo esquivaba.

"Habré hecho algo que delatara mis intenciones?...he sido cuidadoso y desde ese beso en la frente semanas atrás me he abstenido ejemplarmente, así que no creo que sea algo que halla hecho"

Soubi dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba ritsuka recostado de la veranda del balcón observando el jardín con una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

"Le daré un par de días mas…después de eso conseguiré respuestas de la manera que sea necesaria…de ninguna manera permitiré que nuestro tiempo termine en este amargo ambiente"

**

A solo dos días antes del término y entrega del cuadro, Soubi detiene su mano y dirige su vista hacia Ritsuka, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama con la vista perdida y una almohada en su regazo.

-Ritsuka…-

-Si?-Pregunta Ritsuka de manera distraída.

Soubi deja escapar un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el joven.

Ritsuka es sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir el brazo de Soubi sobre sus hombros…

"Se siente tan cálido y seguro…No! Que estoy pensando!? Me prometí que no pensaría mas en eso sobre todo si solo quedan…

-Ritsuka? Te sientes bien? Ha ocurrido algo?-

Ritsuka levanta la cabeza y encuentra la azul y profunda mirada de Soubi sobre el llena de preocupación y…nerviosismo?

-N-No ha pasado nada-Dice Ritsuka desviando la mirada.

-Entonces si ocurrió algo-

-He dicho que no ha pasado nada!-Exclama Ritsuka tratando de separarse del rubio, pero Soubi aprieta ligeramente su agarre asegurándolo aun mas.

-Tu rostro es un libro abierto y tu actitud esta semana te delata por completo…Por que no me dices lo que te tiene tan distraído?-

-No es nada…realmente es algo tonto-

-No para ti…así que tampoco lo será para mi-

-Prometes no burlarte?-

-Lo prometo-

-*Suspiro* El lunes, una chica de la otra sección me pidió que la esperara después de clases, porque tenia algo importante que hablar conmigo…

Soubi presentía a donde se dirigía el relato de Ritsuka, y sentía una mezcla de sentimientos comenzar a acumularse en su pecho…

-Después de clases, yo espere unos minutos en el aula y cuando todos salieron, ella entro al aula…le pregunte de que quería hablar y ella me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi y que quería salir conmigo…

Soubi vio como Ritsuka se encogió de hombros ante esto ultimo y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares en la espalda de este para relajarlo…

-Y que paso después? Aceptaste salir con ella?-

Esta última pregunta hizo que Soubi sintiera una aguda punzada en su pecho.

Ritsuka quedo en silencio unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza…

Soubi dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio ante esta respuesta, pero sintió como el cuerpo de Ritsuka comenzaba a temblar levemente.

-Paso algo mas? Me imagino que no se tomo tu rechazo muy bien-

-No…ella dijo que no sabia lo que me estaba perdiendo al rechazarla y que en ese momento me daría a conocer parte de eso.-

-Ritsuka…

-Sin permitirme reaccionar, me tomo de los hombros y me beso…-

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos….

-Soubi?-

El rubio termino de contar hacia 10 y dirigió una gentil mirada al peli-azul.

-Si?-

-Se que normalmente son las chicas las que valoran el primer beso, pero si fue un beso en contra de tu voluntad y a la vez que te provoca una sensación desagradable, esta mal querer tener un buen recuerdo de tu primer beso?-Pregunta Ritsuka con ojos brillosos que intentaban detener un par de lagrimas que amenazaban rodar por sus mejillas.

-No esta mal, al contrario, eso demuestra tu pureza y buen corazón- Dice Soubi dedicándole una sonrisa al joven en sus brazos, dejando notar parte de sus sentimientos esta y provocando un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Ritsuka.

-He intentado no pensar en eso pero…

-Lo entiendo, es comprensible que tu mente este distraída después de tal evento-Dice Soubi gentilmente, acariciando la mejilla del peli-azul para distraerlo de cualquier otro deprimente pensamiento.

-Soubi? Que hago para olvidar o por lo menos para remplazar ese recuerdo?-Pregunta Ritsuka viendo de manera suplicante al rubio.

"No…no me mires de esa manera, si continuas mirándome así no respondo por mis acciones…

-Soubi…no se puede hacer nada verdad?-Pregunta Ritsuka en tono melancólico.

"…Me maldeciré a mi mismo por dejarme llevar por la tentación, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que ver esos ojos sin su acostumbrado destello."

Soubi toma la barbilla de Ritsuka con una de sus manos y lo ve directamente a los ojos…

-Ritsuka…me disculpo de antemano si lo que voy a hacer te provoca una sensación desagradable como la primera vez, pero es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento-

-A que te refieres Sou…

Ritsuka sintió unos cálidos y suaves labios sobre los suyos en un casto beso…momentos después, los labios se separaron unos milímetros antes de volver a unirse con los de el en otro casto y gentil beso.

Esta acción se repitió un par de veces más, antes de que Soubi se separara completamente del joven para ver su reacción…

"Pensaba besarlo solo una vez, un solo toque de labios…pero son tan suaves y deliciosos, como el mejor de los néctares de este mundo…"

Ritsuka observaba a Soubi con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con un destello en sus ojos, que provocaba un placentero escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Ritsuka?...Si te ha disgustado lo que he hecho me discul….

Los ojos de Soubi se agrandaron ligeramente al sentir, un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello y deliciosos y suaves labios sobre los de el…

"Dios…si esto es un sueño…juro que no volveré a creer en ti, porque esta maldad no se la deseo a nadie…"

Y sin mas, Soubi rodeo la cintura de Ritsuka y tomo el control del beso…presionando sus labios una y otra vez sobre los del joven, mordisqueando el labio inferior del mismo, deleitándose con los sonidos que escapaban de la boca del peli-azul, dándole acceso a su lengua para explorar su interior y provocando un gemido de placer al sentir la tímida lengua de Ritsuka tocar la suya…

"Esto no se siente desagradable…todo lo contrario, siento como si lo único que quisiera por siempre son estos labios sobre los míos" –Piensa Ritsuka entre besos, ladeando un poco la cabeza para permitir que los labios de Soubi se apoderaran de su cuello y dejando escapar un pequeño gemido ante los suaves y a la vez traviesos besos que Soubi depositaba sobre su piel…

-…S-soubi…*gemido*…-

Soubi sonríe momentáneamente al peli-azul dejándolo completamente sin aliento, antes de besarlo de manera apasionada, mientras que una de sus manos comenzaba a deslizarse por debajo de la camiseta del joven.

Ritsuka se arqueo ante Soubi, provocando una pequeña risa ahogada por parte del rubio, mientras motivaba a la lengua del joven en una sensual danza llena de deseo y pasión…

Ritsuka sintió algo contra su estomago; curioso y sin querer romper el beso con el rubio, dirigió su mano hacia su estomago para verificar que era lo que sentía, sorprendiéndose al escuchar un profundo gemido por parte de Soubi.

Con dificultad, Soubi se separo de Ritsuka, tomo la mano de este y beso gentilmente cada uno de sus nudillos…

-Soubi?...-Pregunta Ritsuka desconcertado, sonrojándose ante la mirada del rubio, el cual aun no soltaba su mano.

-Ritsuka, es mejor que detenerse ahora, porque si no, no se si podré detenerme-Admite Soubi con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla del joven.

-A que te refi…

La vista de Ritsuka se dirigió a la cintura de Soubi y un sonrojo cubrió completamente su rostro al ver el estado de excitación de este.

-*Risa ahogada* veo que entendiste lo que quise decir…

Ritsuka solo asiente y desvía la mirada avergonzado.

Soubi dejo escapar un suspiro, antes de soltar la mano del joven y tomar el rostro de este entre sus manos.

-Ritsuka, estoy seguro de que lo que acaba de ocurrir te tiene confundido, es lógico que lo estés, y puede que lo que creas que estas sintiendo ahora no sea real…

-No! Yo…

-Por eso quiero que tengas por lo menos una cosa en claro…Lo que hice ahora, lo he hecho sin ningún arrepentimiento, porque es algo que he querido hacer desde el momento en que nos conocimos y mi control ha ido disminuyendo con cada día que me hacías compañía aquí en mi estudio…

Ritsuka sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, al mismo tiempo que sentía el ardor en su rostro, seguro de que un sonrojo cubría este completamente.

-S-Soubi…

-Shh, déjame continuar-Dice Soubi, colocando un dedo sobre los labios del joven, el cual solo asiente, asiendo contacto con los ojos del rubio y quedando sin aliento ante la intensidad de estos.

-Estoy seguro de que lo que siento por ti no es algo apropiado de alguien que es amigo de tu hermano y con una diferencia de edad como la nuestra, pero…

Soubi acaricia los labios de Ritsuka con el dedo que había colocado sobre estos, deleitándose con su suavidad.

-No puedo evitarlo…Desde el momento en que Semei nos presento, no, desde el momento que te vi apoyado contra ese árbol en el jardín, supe que mi corazón había sido atrapado por ti…

Soubi remplaza su dedo por sus labios, rozándolos contra los de Ritsuka unos momentos, antes de separarse nuevamente y dejar escapar un resignado suspiro.

-En dos días entregare la pintura a tu hermano, y el día después de esos dos será tu cumpleaños Ritsuka…Podría decirse que este es el ultimo día en que tendrás que venir aquí...

-No!-Exclama Ritsuka, lanzándose a los brazos de Soubi y acurrucando su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello de este.

-Ritsuka…

El joven solo niega con la cabeza aun oculta.

-No estoy diciendo que no puedas pasar por aquí, aunque realmente el que dijera que era necesario que vinieras tan a menudo era una excusa de mi parte para conocerte mejor…*risa ahogada*Irónico no crees? Tengo 20 años y con tal de tenerte junto a mi el mayor tiempo posible uso tácticas de un adolescente enamorado…

-Yo también…-Dice Ritsuka en un murmuro contra el cuello de Soubi.

-Eh?-

Ritsuka levanta la cabeza y coloca su mejilla contra la del rubio.

-Sin darme cuenta, con el pasar de los días, quería pasar mas tiempo contigo…sentía una calidez en mi pecho cada vez que me sonreías y…*sonrojo* Inventaba excusas para quedarme mas tiempo aquí contigo…

"Kami…Acaso el?...No, no puedo esperanzarme…aun esta la posibilidad de que este confundido…aunque me cueste hacerlo, debo darle tiempo…aunque al final sienta que parte de mi desaparezca, tengo que darle la oportunidad de decidir por si mismo y sin ninguna presión de mi parte"-Piensa Soubi, inhalando el aroma proveniente del joven en sus brazos y deslizando sus dedos por la suave cabellera de este.

-Soubi, yo creo que…estoy…enam…

-Ritsuka-Le interrumpe Soubi.

El joven aleja su rostro y ve al rubio a los ojos.

-No te precipites en tratar de nombrar lo que estas sintiendo ahora, te dije que estas confundido y puedes que arrepentirte de tus palabras mas tarde…

-Soubi! Yo no!...

-Por eso, quiero que sepas que no puedes verme en estos 3 días antes de tu cumpleaños y no se cuando después de este…

-Q-que? Por que!?-

-Quiero que pienses detenidamente en lo que sientes y que cuando vuelvas a venir estés seguro de tus sentimientos…porque, no se si podré dejarte ir una vez mas…

Con esto dicho, Soubi toma a Ritsuka en sus brazos, lo lleva a la salida del estudio y con un casto beso lo deposita de pie en el suelo.

-Soubi…

-Piensa con calma y sin presión alguna, ya que…

Soubi se arrodilla frente al joven, toma la mano de este y la coloca sobre su pecho.

Ritsuka observa al rubio confundido unos momentos, antes de percatarse del rápido latido bajo su mano.

-Eres el único que ha logrado esto, y como el seguro latir de mi corazón, lo que siento por ti…

Soubi deja escapar un pequeño suspiro, se pone de pie nuevamente y le da un ligero empujón al joven.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver…Ritsuka-Dice Soubi, cerrando la puerta de su estudio con suave firmeza.

Ritsuka se queda observando su mano unos segundos, antes de colocarla sobre su pecho y sentir el latido de su corazón.

-Soubi…Prometo que pensare y pensare y definiré completamente mis sentimientos-Dice el joven en un susurro, comenzando a caminar con dirección a su casa.

*

Soubi observa a Ritsuka desde la ventana de su estudio, con una mano colocada en su pecho y otra contra el cristal, con un dedo trazando la lejana silueta del joven. En su mente las palabras dichas momentos atrás se repiten, completando lo que quería decirle al peli-azul.

"Y como el seguro latir de mi corazón, lo que siento por ti…Es para siempre…Ritsuka"

***

Tres días después, Ritsuka se encontraba en su habitación sumido en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

"Me pregunto que estarás haciendo en estos momentos"-Piensa el joven, dirigiendo su vista a su libreta de dibujo antes de suspirar melancólico.

En ese momento, tocan a la puerta y segundos después, la puerta es abierta y una cabeza se asoma por esta.

-Ritsuka, ya esta todo listo, solo falta el cumpleañero-dice Semei sonriente.

Con un último suspiro, Ritsuka se pone de pie y sigue a su hermano hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraban sus padres y unos cuantos amigos de la escuela.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ritsuka!-Exclamaron todos.

El joven deja que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro y comienza a recibir los regalos de su familia. Después de abrir la mayoría de estos, de los cuales los que mas aprecio fueron el celular por parte de su padre y el maletín con materiales de dibujo por parte de su madre; Ritsuka comienza a buscar a Semei con la mirada, el cual había desaparecido al momento de que el joven comenzara a abrir los regalos.

-Atención por favor, es hora de que yo le entregue mi regalo a mi hermano favorito-Dice Semei, colocando un cuadro envuelto a su lado.

-Soy tu único hermano-Comenta Ritsuka provocando la risa de los presentes.

-Y por eso eres mi favorito, Pero cambiando de tema, hace un tiempo le pedí a buen amigo mío y sin alardear un excepcional artista, el gran favor de plasmar a mi querido hermanito en un cuadro…y al ver el resultado, estoy satisfecho. Así que sin mas preámbulos, Ritsuka, he aquí mi regalo.-Dice Semei, quitando el manto que cubría el cuadro.

Ritsuka sintió como si le faltara el aire…Ahí, frente a el, el joven se veía así mismo en un jardín, con una resplandeciente sonrisa, mientras veía las mariposas volar a su alrededor en las cercanía de un gran árbol de cerezos que dejaba descender sus pétalos, dándole un toque etéreo a la pintura.

Las personas presentes comenzaron a comentar sobre lo bien hecha que estaba la pintura, mientras que Ritsuka solo recordaba las palabras de Soubi, hace 3 días atrás…

_~ Desde el momento en que Semei nos presento, no, desde el momento que te vi apoyado contra ese árbol en el jardín, supe que mi corazón había sido atrapado por ti…~_

"Soubi…"

-Que te parece mi regalo Ritsuka?-

El joven baja la cabeza ligeramente, antes de abalanzarse contra su hermano en un efusivo abrazo, apegando su cabeza al cuerpo de Semei para esconder el humedecimiento de sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias hermano-Murmura el peli-azul.

-No hay de que Ritsuka-

Después de eso, la celebración termino rápidamente después de los buenos deseos y el repartir del pastel.

Deseándole buenas noches a su familia, Ritsuka se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar a esta, permitió que una sola lágrima rodara por su mejilla, antes de tirarse a la cama y esconder su rostro en su almohada.

"Soubi, de verdad tu…"

Ritsuka se levanta de su cama, y camina hacia la ventana, pero antes de llegar a esta algo llama su atención…Sobre el escritorio, se encontraba un sobre aproximadamente 11x17", con su nombre escrito en este.

Curioso, el joven abre el sobre, viendo que el único contenido de este era una hoja. Ritsuka saca la hoja y ve el dibujo que se encontraba en esta, antes de soltar dicho dibujo y salir rápidamente de su habitación.

***

Soubi se encontraba en su cama, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y una libreta de dibujo sobre sus piernas, en la cual dibujaba distraídamente en rostro del joven que había ocupado sus pensamientos por días sin cesar y que era su única inspiración en esos momentos.

"Me pregunto si…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el incesante toque en su puerta.

-Quien podrá ser a esta hora?-Se pregunta el rubio así mismo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de manera despreocupada.

-En que puedo ayu…

Soubi no puede continuar hablando ya que, al momento de abrir la puerta, callo al suelo debido al peso que había caído sobre el. Después de unos momentos orientándose debido al impacto de su cabeza contra el suelo, Soubi escucha un suave sollozo contra su pecho, al dirigir su vista al origen de dicho sonido, sus ojos se agrandan ligeramente ante la imagen de Ritsuka sobre el.

-Ritsuka?-

El aludido levanta la cabeza, y Soubi siente un torrente de emociones recorrer su cuerpo ante la humedecida mirada del joven, sus mojadas mejillas y el sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.

-Ritsu…

Soubi no pudo continuar ya que, sus labios fueron sellados por los de Ritsuka en un apasionado beso, el cual el rubio no dudo en responder, rodeando el cuerpo del peli-azul con uno de sus brazos y entrelazando su otra mano en la cabellera del joven.

Después de varios minutos intercambiando besos y caricias, Soubi toma a Ritsuka entre sus brazos y se dirige a la cama, donde se sienta y coloca al joven sobre su regazo.

-Es esta tu respuesta?-pregunta el rubio, acariciando el rostro del joven antes de colocar un casto beso sobre los labios de este.

-Si, como te lo prometí, pensé y definí lo que siento por ti y…

Ritsuka levanta su mano y la coloca sobre la mejilla de Soubi, antes de besarlo gentilmente en los labios y acurrucar su cabeza en la curvatura del cuello del rubio.

-No quiero que me dejes ir, ni ahora ni nunca-Dice el peli-azul besando el cuello del rubio y sonrojándose ante el pequeño gemido por parte de este.

Soubi toma el rostro de Ritsuka entre sus manos, y le dedica una resplandeciente sonrisa la cual es respondida de la misma forma por parte del peli-azul.

-Pues, si vamos a hacer esto debe ser paso por paso.-

Ritsuka asiente y saca su nuevo celular, viendo a Soubi de forma expectante.

-*risa ahogada*…Hai hai…-Dice el rubio divertido, colocando un beso sobre la nariz del joven y sacando su celular de su bolsillo…

*****

[Dos Años Después]

-Estas seguro de esto Ritsuka? Te graduaste hace poco y ahora que fuiste aceptado en la universidad que querías, decides que vas a vivir en los dormitorios?-

-*Suspiro*…kaa-san, ya te dije que me es mas fácil permanecer en los dormitorios ya que, hay clases que son muy temprano en la mañana, además de que así no tienen que preocuparse por mi mientras estén de viaje –Dice Ritsuka terminando de empacar su maleta de mano.

-Lose Ritsuka, es que con tu hermano estudiando en el extranjero y con el viaje de trabajo de tu padre, siento que no tendrás a nadie aquí con quien interactuar-

Ritsuka, toma su celular el cual vibro un par de veces indicando un mensaje de texto, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro, Ritsuka camina hacia su madre y la abraza.

-No te preocupes kaa-san, Semei me dijo que en esa universidad hay par de sus amigos y que los contacto para que me ayudaran a orientarme.-

-*Suspiro*…Como pasa el tiempo, ya no eres el adorable niño de 10 años, ahora eres un joven de 16 años que comenzara su vida universitaria. Pero eso no evita, que llames de vez en cuando y que nos visites cuando estemos aquí y estés libre.-

-Hai hai-Dice Ritsuka con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa.

-Quieres que te acompañe a la estación?-

-No es necesario. Te llamare cuando termine de acomodarme, nos vemos-Se despide Ritsuka, comenzando alejarse de su casa con dirección a su nueva vida.

**

Un par de cuadras mas adelante, una resplandeciente sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del peli-azul al ver a la persona que le esperaba a unos cuantos pasos de el, apoyado en un poste de luz, cerrando su celular para dirigir su azulada mirada al joven.

-Listo para tu vida universitaria?-pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ritsuka se acerca a este, suelta su maleta para después rodear el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente.

Al separarse, Ritsuka le dirige una mirada divertida al rubio.

-Eso responde tu pregunta?-

-No, pero creo que mas tarde podemos averiguar que puede responderla.-Dice el rubio, acariciando la piel bajo la camiseta del peli-azul.

-Soubi!-exclama Ritsuka, sonrojado.

El aludido solo sonríe, toma la mano del joven y la maleta de este en su otra mano y se dirige a su auto, ignorando divertido la fingida mirada furiosa del peli-azul.

**

Ritsuka se encontraba acostado, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Soubi y con una de sus manos jugando con la rubia cabellera de este.

-*Risa ahogada*…que te parece tu nuevo 'dormitorio'?-Pregunta el rubio divertido.

-Es perfecto, inclusive tengo la ventaja de un sempai, amigo de mi hermano aquí para orientarme-Contesta el peli-azul, besando la piel bajo sus labios.

-Quien lo hubiera pensado…-murmura Soubi, besando la cabeza del peli-azul, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba el costado de este.

-Que?-Pregunta Ritsuka, levantando la cabeza para ver el rostro del rubio.

Soubi se permite admirar los ojos amatista del joven, perdiéndose en sus profundidades unos momentos, antes de levantarse y tomar al peli-azul entre sus brazos.

-El que me halla enamorado perdidamente con un joven de 13 años el cual, ahora vivirá conmigo durante su iniciada vida universitaria…

-Y lo que siga después de esta-Concluye Ritsuka, colocándose frente al rubio, aun sentado en su regazo y acariciando la mejilla de este antes de besarlo gentilmente en los labios.

Soubi rodea la cintura del joven, profundizando el beso y deleitándose con los gemidos de placer que escapaban de la boca del joven.

-Sabias que eres tentación personificada?-Pregunta Soubi entre besos.

Ritsuka sonríe, rompiendo el beso y poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraba su libreta de dibujo; abrió esta y comenzó a hojearla…

Soubi camino hacia el peli-azul, rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejando que una serena sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al ver al peli-azul detenerse frente a un dibujo en particular no perteneciente a la libreta.

-Si yo soy tentación que eres tu?-pregunta el peli-azul, dejando la libreta en la mesa y volteándose para ver al rubio.

Soubi, besa la frente del joven, siguiendo con su nariz, mejillas y barbilla para terminar con un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Soy el que ha caído gustoso en ella y que no piensa nunca librarse de esta-responde Soubi, tomando al joven en sus brazos y dirigirse a la cama para demostrar que tan 'tentado' estaba.

Momentos después, se podía escuchar la respiración ente cortada de ambos, los gemidos de placer provocados por las caricias y las declaraciones de amor al llegar a la cima de su pasión.

Mientras que una pequeña ráfaga de viento entra desde la entreabierta ventana, provocando que las hojas de la libreta fueran movidas y que un dibujo en particular cayera al suelo.

En este dibujo, se podía ver a Soubi, bajo un árbol de cerezos, con sus brazos alrededor de un joven que se encontraba en su regazo, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras ambos veían las mariposas volar a su alrededor.

En el lado superior derecho del dibujo, se podía ver unas palabras escritas…

*_Serás mío, por siempre?...*_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

/Notas de la Autora/

_Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Pebeth, fiel fan de esta pareja ^_^. De camino te agradezco que debido a que __quería regalarte un fic completo de cumpleaños, me has hecho terminar esta historia que tenia años con tan solo una pagina escrita XD._

_Feliz cumpleaños (en mi casa existe la semana de cumpleaños), aunque atrasado U^_^._

_Ps. Tengo años sin escribir de esta pareja, ni se diga en español XD, así que acepto criticas, opiniones y sugerencias ^_^. Felicidades nuevamente Pebeth :D. Wow 16 pags XD._


End file.
